Richard J. Daley
|religion = |birth = |death = |cause of death = |spouse = Eleanor "Sis" Guilfoyle |children = Seven |occupation = , Politician |political office = Chicago |political party = }} Shytown |nationality = Shytown}} Richard Joseph Daley (May 15, 1902 - December 20, 1976) served as the mayor of Chicago from 1955 until his death in 1976. He was also the local political boss, playing an important role in the Democratic Party at both the local and national level. Richard J. Daley in "Two Thieves" Like everyone who lived and died on Earth, Richard J. Daley was resurrected on Riverworld in a healthy 25-year old body. He formed the city-state of Shytown along the River, ruling under his old title of "mayor". He soon developed a reputation as a sharp and crafty politician among the communities that neighbored Shytown.Tales of Riverworld, pg. 175-177. Shytown was down-River from a city-state called Bornu, which was populated predominantly by Africans, and ruled by Sultan Musa ar-Rahman. Neither town like or trusted the other; Daley disdained the black people of Bornu as shiftless and lazy, and living off their grails rather than working. It didn't help that people from Bornu would sometimes steal women from Shytown.Ibid., pg. 187. Thus, when Alexios Komnenos, the ruler of Bornu's up-River neighbor, New Constantinople, approached Daley in the early morning hours about a joint attack against Bornu, Daley was intrigued.Ibid. However, Daley was canny enough to realize that Bornu was a good buffer between Shytown and New Constantinople. He proposed that not only would the grailstones of Bornu be divied up in advance, but that additionally, Daley would make Alexios his vice-mayor, while Alexios would make Daley the kaisar of New Constantinople. Thus, if one should "die", the other would immediately rule both city-states. Despite misgivings (including the fact that his own brother Isaac was already kaisar), Alexios agreed.Ibid., pgs. 187-189. The two then got down to plotting the actual attack, which lasted until the next day.Ibid. Daley then arranged for Alexios's passage home. The battle itself came not much later. Alexios' Rhomamoi swept over the border into Bornu at the same time the men of Shytown did down river. The more disciplined men of New Constantinople quickly overwhelmed the Bornu. Outside the royal palace, Musa himself challenged Alexios to the death. However, Musa was immediately attacked by Alexios, Isaac, and several others. Musa was killed, but Alexios allowed his surviving men to surrender. Not long after, the army of Shytown marched triumphantly into the capital.Ibid., pgs. 191-199. A week later, Alexios traveled to Shytown to be sworn in as Vice Mayor. While Alexios found the ceremony to be quite boring, he did enjoy the party afterward.Ibid. pgs. 201-202. A few days after that, Daley traveled to New Constantinople and was sworn in as kaisar.Ibid., pgs. 203. However, Alexios then announced that Isaac would be given the title of Sebastokrator, again insuring Isaac would be his true successor, and rendering the office of kaisar irrelevant and Daley powerless.Ibid. When assistant Father Boyle, translated what Alexios had announced, Daley immediately realized what had happened. After an initial outburst of anger, Daley grew amused by Alexios' cleverness, and, after pledging to create the position of Associate Mayor in Shytown, enjoyed the feast.Ibid., pgs. 204-206. References Category:Heads of State Category:Political Bosses Category:State Legislators of the United States